Spider-Man
"The truth is, you don't know what you feel... except you know what kind of man you wanna be." Peter Benjamin Parker '(Also known as Spider-Man and Venom,) is a hero of New York. He lived with his family when they left him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. After living with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he gained a crush on one of his classmates, Mary Jane Watson, who was at the time currently with Flash Thompson. After their breakup, Peter has created a wrestling suit and went to go fight one of the strongest wrestlers there were, and beat him. He was disapointed when he didn't get his cash prize, then all of the sudden a criminal robbed the same man, but Peter decided not to intervene, since he didn't get his cash. the same day, Sandman shot Uncle Ben. As Peter saw him dying, he went and killed the robber who escaped, believing it was him. He hunted him down, when he found the robber. He killed the robber, then escaped. the rest of his story is to be continued in the Biography. 'Biography 'Early Life' Peter Parker was given birth to by Mary Parker on August 10, 2001. He lived with his mother, Mary, and his father, Richard, when they suddenly gave Peter away to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They left him, and then died mysteriously. He lived with his Uncle Benjamin and his Aunt May for the rest of his life. 'Spider-Man' Peter starts out his story narrating his life, and his desperation for his true love, Mary Jane Watson, when the movie really starts. He chases the bus down the street, banging on the window of a bus, when the guy at the window yells for the bus to stop for him to get on, while Peter yells as well. It shows a shot of Peter chasing the bus in the mirror of the bus, as he admits, that's him. He yells for the bus to stop, and ask the bus driver to stop, when is shows the driver laughing it off. Mary Jane then stands up to Peter, yelling for the driver to stop the bus. Someone then yells for Peter to catch a cab. The bus driver then gets unamused and stops the bus, as MJ suggested. Peter then enters the bus, and apologizes to the driver that he was late. As Peter walks down the isle, a girl says to find another seat, while a different kid shakes his head while eating a donut. as he comes across Mary Jane, he stares akwardly at her, daydreaming about her. Someone then trips Parker, causing him to fall down. Everyone around him laughs, as the bus keeps going. Peter then arrives at school, as a man says no wandering, and saying it's a privelege to be here. He then says they are guests of Columbia University's Science department, as Peter arrives and stares at MJ, as she stares back. The man then says to behave accordingly. He then says to not repeat the trip at the plantarium. He then asks for them to stay together, as MJ waves at Peter, and he waves back. The man then says to proceed up the steps and then into the building. Harry then pulls up with his Dad, Norman Osborn, as Peter talks to both of them. Peter then listens to the instructor and enters the University. As Peter enters, he passes lots of brilliant technology. A scientist then says there are 32,000 species of spider in the world, there in the order around. Peter then says it's amazing, there are advanced electrons microscopes. The scientist continues what she was saying, saying arachnids from all 3 bruiser possessed varying strengths which helped them in their constant search for food, then says for example, the Delana Spider family's porosity has the ability to jump, and catch it's pray. Peter then asks if she can photograph the Spider for the school paper, and she shakes her head, confirming he is aloud to take a photo for the School Paper. He tries to take the photo, but is pushed by Flash Thompson, causing it to ruin the photo. Peter looks at Flash in annoyance, and the scientist continues to talk. She says next they will see the net web spider family phyllis Teddy day. She then says Jenna's cook leukemia spins an intricate funnel shaped web who strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type of high tension wire. Peter tries to take a photo for the paper again, but Harry stands up to him, telling Flash to leave him alone, and the Flash responds in a mocking voice asking, "Or What?". The instructor then intervenes, grabbing Flash's arm, asking what's going on. He then calls Flash and his friends spurs, before leaving. The scientist then continues, saying the grass spider hunts using a set of reflexes with nerve conduction, velocities so fast, some researchers believe it also borders on precognition "Spider-Sense". Peter then says some Spiders change colors to blend in with it's enviroment. More information coming soon.